Velocidade
Velocidade A velocidade é simplesmente a rapidez com que um personagem pode se mover em uma determinada quantidade de tempo. Existem cinco tipos de velocidade usados para VS: velocidade de ataque, velocidade de combate, velocidade de reação, velocidade de viagem e velocidade de vôo. O termo " Velocidade" normalmente se refere à de Combate. 'Ataque' A velocidade na qual um ataque se move. Por exemplo, o personagem X é hipersônico, mas ele pode fazer um ataque que é um feixe de luz natural, a velocidade do ataque é diferente da velocidade do utilizador, portanto o ataque teria a velocidade da luz independentemente do usuário tê-la ou não. 'Combate' A velocidade na qual um personagem pode lutar. 'Reação' A velocidade de reação é a velocidade na qual um personagem pode reagir a um evento ou ação. Isso geralmente só concede um curto movimento após a reação, enquanto vários movimentos à mesma velocidade o alternam para a velocidade de combate. Exemplo: O personagem X dispara no personagem Y com uma arma e este se esquiva. Essa é a velocidade de reação. Também tente considerar as circunstâncias quando for analisar esse tipo de feito. Exemplo: O personagem X usa uma minigun no personagem Y, porém a arma leva um segundo ou dois para carregar e o Personagem Y vê isso. Se ele se esquivar, devemos ter em mente que isso não é o mesmo de desviar sem aviso prévio. A velocidade de reação consiste em reagir a um ataque qual você não sabe que vai acontecer, ou em um alcance muito próximo. Geralmente a reação um personagem é maior que sua velocidade de movimento. 'Viagem' A velocidade com que um personagem ou objeto podem se mover, através de meios quais não envolvem vôo ou teletransporte. 'Voo' A velocidade com que um personagem ou objeto voa a certa distância, como por exemplo, da Terra ao Sol. A velocidade de voo elevada requer, logicamente uma velocidade de reação similar para manobrar ao aproximar objetos diferentes. Geralmente concluímos que as reações regulares ou as velocidades de combate dos personagens são aproximadamente equivalentes às suas velocidades de vôo, a menos que isso seja claramente contraditório. Níveis de Velocidade *Abaixo da média Humana: 0 à 5 m / s *Média Humana: 5 à 7,7 m / s *Atleta: 7,7 à 9,8 m / s *Máximo Humano: 9,8 à 12,43 m / s *Sobre-humano: 12,43 à 34,3 m / s *Sobsônico/Mais rápido que os olhos podem ver: Mach 0.1-0.5 de 34,3 à 171,5 m / s *Subsônico+: Mach 0,5 à 0,9 de 171,5 à 308,7 m / s *Sônico: Mach 0,9 à 1,1 de 308,7 à 377,3 m / s *Supersônico: Mach 1,1 à 2,5 *Supersônico+: Mach 2,5 à 5 *Hipersônico: Mach 5 à 10 *Hipersônico+: Mach 10 à 25 *Alto Hipersônico: Mach 50 à 100 *Massivo Hipersônico: Mach 100 à 1000 *Massivo Hipersônico+: Mach 1000 à 8000 *Sub-Relativística: 1% à 5% da velocidade da luz *Sub-Relativística+: 5% à 10% *Relativísta: 10% à 50%| Acima de Mach 80.000 *Relativísta+: 50% à 100% *SoL/Speed of Light: Velocidade da luz | Mach 874030/880991, em volta disso. *MRL: Mais rápido que à luz *MRL+: 10x à 100x mais rápido velocidade da luz. *MSVL: 100x à 1000x *MSVL+: 1000x até qualquer valor finito. Velocidade Infinita IS (Infinity Speed) permite o usuário se mover indefinidamente enquanto o tempo fica literalmente parado ou pode viajar a qualquer lugar instantaneamente. Teletransporte não conta como velocidade do personagem. Imensuráveis Personagens nesse patamar são qualificados a ponto de atingir a velocidade de um plano dimensional superior, embora continuem fazendo parte do seu original. É como um personagem 3D conseguindo percorrer além do espaço-tempo, ou algo do tipo. Irrelevantes Seres que estão além dos conceitos de dimensões, regras e limitações dimensionais. Portanto isso deixa de ser relevantes para tais, e por isso coisas como velocidade que dependem de medições dimensionais, usa espaço e tempo, são conceitos abaixo desses personagens. Onipresente Um personagem que está em todos os lugares e em nenhum ao mesmo tempo, para ele não é necessário se deslocar uma vez que o mesmo já está no destino. Vale ressaltar que existem diferentes escalas de onipresente, podendo se limitar a uma certa região ou até um certo nível dimensional, melhores explicações podem serem observadas na futura página sobre Onipresença. Observações *O movimento em um reino sem espaço ou tempo não significa que um personagem tenha uma velocidade imensurável dentro de um espaço de tempo e espaço, porque não há distância nem tempo para ser medido em primeiro lugar.